Mimic
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: (WIP) Drakken's greatest plot to destroy Kim, plus her failure to stop him, causes her to slowly change from a beloved hero into a hated, monstrous freak. Can Ron's love for her save her? R&R! Ch6 UP!
1. The Mission

Mimic 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Hope you all enjoy this story of mine!  And please be gentle with the flames!! 

***********************************************************************

Chapter 1: The Mission 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Shego groaned loudly.  "You seriously think you'll find a way to beat Kim Possible using _those things?_" 

"If you must know, yes, I do!" Dr. Drakken snarled.  "So what if I have to hatch my next plot for world domination by taking hints and lessons from _comic book supervillains_?  As if _you_ could do any better?" 

"I probably could," Shego replied coldly.  "I don't ever want to know where you think this sort of stuff up." 

Drakken ignored her, reading each word of the stack of comics with a look of obsession.  Shego thought he looked like a nut, what with the way he kept his concentration solely on reading every single word in those stupid stories.  She could come up with a plot as good as any he ever came up with if he would just put this absurd activity on hold for at least one day.  

"Any idea when your 'plan' will be ready?" she asked with dry sarcasm.  She doubted that, in his current state, he would be able to pick up on her mockery.  

"Shut up and get out."  

Shego blinked, surprised at being addressed so finally.  "What?" 

"You heard me.  You have that ego of yours to inflate and I have a plot to hatch.  Now get out before I make you, woman." 

Shaking with barely suppressed rage, Shego stormed out of the chamber and down the hall, heading to her combat practice room.  She could simply not believe how cold Drakken was to her.  Sure, he got mad at her sometimes, but he was never like that.  

_Who does he think he is, bossing me around like some servant to be dismissed?_ Shego thought angrily.  _I saved his skin more than once, and_ this _is how he shows his gratitude?  First chance I get, I'm burning those comics.  Those stupid things are ruining everything!  We used to be perfectly fine without them, cooking up plots that were almost unbeatable.  But_ no, _he had to get a "professional" plot!  I swear I'll hang myself if his hair-brained scheme works!  And if it doesn't, I don't think I'll ever stop laughing_.  

Shego entered her combat practice room, setting the hologram controls for DEADLY NINJAS.  That was one program she would never tire of.  Then again, all the ninjas were programmed to look like Kim Possible, her family, and Ron Stoppable.  If Shego ever got the chance, she would thoroughly enjoy murdering all those people.  

Kim lunged forward, slashing at Shego with a katana.  Shego moved in a single fluid action: She ducked and leaned to her right before pushing off the floor, flipping over Kim.  As she descended, she grabbed the teen heroine's head and twisted.  Kim's neck snapped as Shego landed in a crouch, the girl's body crumpling to the floor.  

As one, Ron and Dr. Possible attacked, the former wielding a Bo staff and the latter a pair on nunchukas.  Leaping right at them, Shego executed a corkscrew kick that knocked Ron off his feet and back several yards.  The villainess wasted no time: She went low at Dr. Possible, using a sweep kick to catch him off guard.  As he fell, she grabbed him roughly and kneed as hard as she could in the middle of his back; his spine broke with an audible crack.  

Hearing a whisper of movement behind her, Shego ducked instinctively, avoiding the swipe Ron had performed.  As he landed from his lunge, she attacked.  Grabbing onto his staff, she flipped backwards, slipping her feet between the staff and his body.  Her feet hit his nose, sending the body part into his brain and killing him.  

Moving on, Shego didn't bother hiding the insane smile she sported.  In fact, she was sure she even had a look of unrestrained bloodlust in her eyes, which probably made them gleam fiercely.  

Mrs. Possible produced a pair of sais from her ninja robes and stabbed repeatedly at Shego.  The real woman dodged with lightning reflexes even as she came up with a murder technique just right for the mother of her greatest enemy.  

As Mrs. Possible used both sais in a two-pronged attack, Shego twisted the weapons from her enemy and plunged them into Mrs. Possible's chest.  Before her opponent had even fallen down, Shego turned to the last two combatants.  

Also dressed in ninja robes, and looking like complete weirdoes, Tim and Jim Possible stood opposite Shego, the twins waiting for her to move and Shego waiting for them.  

Finally, with a flurry of hand movements, the twins threw dozens of shuriken at Shego.  Like a green-and-black-clad ballerina, Shego avoided the numerous razor stars.  When the last one had been thrown and dodged, she attacked mercilessly.  

Jumping up off the floor, Shego whirled around as hard as she could, using her best roundhouse kick.  The force of the blow was suck that it snapped each twin's neck.  

Shego surveyed the room, a little disappointed that the fight had gone so easy.  She wondered if she should try and persuade Drakken to increase the threat of the holograms.  After all, if the real Kim Possible were this easy, the world would have long ago submitted itself to her and Drakken's rule.  

The door abruptly opened, and Drakken stalked in, a smug look on his face.  Shego kept her expression clear and calm so she wouldn't anger him.  The guy had a temper like a mother grizzly with endangered cubs.  

"All right, Shego," Drakken said, "I've figured out the perfect way to destroy Kim Possible." 

Shego cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?  Does it involve Hooked On Phonics?" 

"Don't take that tone with me!  Now, we're going to start right away, so put aside this absurd game of yours." 

"This 'game' is practice to keep me ready to Kim Possible," Shego replied testily.  

"I don't care if it was apple pie your mother sent you, just stop this instant and start helping me!"  

Shego sighed.  "Fine, what do you need?" 

"We'll need these machines here, as well as a plan that involves something we've never used before." 

"And that would be?" 

Drakken smiled broadly.  "Restraint." 

***********************************************************************

Ron leaned over and whispered to Kim, "So, what happened?" 

"Nothing much," she whispered back.  "Just Bonnie holding me up at my locker with dumb suggestions about coming up with her own cheers, which she said she'd let me approve." 

Ron raised an eyebrow.  "Man, that's weird." 

Kim nodded.  "I know.  I keep getting the feeling she's up to something." 

"You don't think she'll try anything major, do you?" 

Kim snorted.  "Knowing Bonnie, she'll just complain about how she's not team captain before trying some ultra-lame coup d'etat.  It's nothing big." 

"I hear that."  

Abruptly, the Kimmunicator sounded, and Kim pulled it out, greeting Wade as always. 

"I thought you'd like to know that there's been a break-in at a chemical plant on the outskirts of Middleton.  Looks like Drakken and Shego are back." 

"Do they ever learn?" Kim asked. 

"Of course not," Wade answered.  "I'm sending you the address, as well as your ride.  Good luck!" 

"Let's go, Ron," Kim said.  "We need to stop the bad guys once more." 

"But lunch is in, like, five minutes, KP!" Ron pointed out.  "I'm hungry!" 

"We can eat when we get _back_," Kim said.  

************************************************************************

**Grumble**. 

"I knew I should've had that second bowl of cereal at breakfast," Ron whined as he and Kim approached the chemical plant's front doors.  "Why must I suffer?" 

Rufus emerged from Ron's pocket and made an agreeing noise.  

"Could you two keep it down?" Kim asked.  She pressed the small red button above the voice filter.  "Excuse me, but I've been told there was a break-in here." 

"I'm afraid I can't find anything on the security cameras, young lady," the person on the other end replied.  

"Well, I have very reliable information, and you could be wrong." 

The person hesitated before responding, "I suppose this is important?" 

"Only Dr. Drakken and Shego." 

"I'll open the front gates." 

*********************************************************************

"As you can see, Miss Possible, there is nothing at GeneTech that should warrant your attention," the chairman of the local chapter, Mr. Gifford, told the girl.  

"Still, I'd like to see all of your facility.  I highly doubt my information is wrong." 

Gifford sighed.  "Very _well_, Miss Possible.  But I will not show you certain areas, even if you are all that you reputation states." 

"And why not?" Ron asked.  

"Because you do not have the proper authorization," the man replied flatly.  

"I'm sure that a world-threatening crisis is the right authorization," Kim said.  

Gifford stepped forward, gesturing to the door.  "This is our cancer treatment chamber."  He slid his card through the slot and opened the door.  

"Blast!" 

Recognizing the voice, Kim pushed Gifford aside and felt her annoyance rise at the sight in front of her: Drakken holding a test tube of orange fluid with Shego close by, most likely standing watch.  

"Caught you again, Drakken," Kim said.  "Are you going to give up this time and go easy?" 

Drakken snorted.  "Do I ever?  Shego, get her!" 

With a malicious smirk, the raven-haired woman attacked, her fists nothing more than blurs of green as they radiated with energy.  Kim instinctively moved backwards, avoiding the swipes of her enemy and using a hand to push Ron out of Shego's reach.  

As the two females moved off in a vicious dance, Ron entered the room, ignoring Gifford, who had taken off, presumably to gather security.  Rufus hopped out of Ron's pocket, eager to nail Drakken.  

"Looks like it's just you, me, and Rufus," Ron grinned.  

"You're forgetting this gas grenade, boy!" Drakken sneered as he lobbed the device at Ron.  It exploded, emitting a cloud of opaque green gas.  Ron and Rufus were, at least for the moment, put on the sidelines as Drakken took off.  

**********************************************************************

"What are you up to this time, Shego?" Kim demanded, blocking a kick from her enemy.  

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" Shego said.  

Quickly, Shego darted forward, like a cat taking out a mouse's most vital part.  Her glowing fingers tore out the Kimmunicator and it slid across the smooth floor of the testing chamber the battle had moved into.  

Kim reacted with a spin kick that cracked against Shego's jaw, snapping the woman's head to one side and causing her to stagger back.  Regaining control, Shego launched another offensive.  Kim was barely able to keep herself from getting killed.  

"Oh Possible!" Drakken's voice called, gaining Kim's attention.  

She glanced over to see the madman holding what was obviously some kind of ray gun.  Kim began shifting her gaze back to Shego, but the woman had dashed forward and jammed an inhaler into Kim's mouth.  

The teen spy's eyes went wide and she imagined she looked relatively cute, what with an inhaler in her mouth and her eyes wide as they were in surprise.  

"I want you to take a deep breath for the doctor like a good girl, okay?" Shego asked, her voice like poisoned honey.  

Before Kim could act, Shego squeezed the inhaler, and Kim was forced to suck in whatever was inside the tiny canister.  Shego pulled the device out of her mouth and watched as Kim staggered back, covering her mouth as she coughed repeatedly.  

"Possible!" Drakken yelled, causing her to look at him again.  

Drakken pulled the ray gun's trigger, and it flashed a bright green light at Kim.  On the outside, Kim felt as if her skin were being crisped.  Inside, her body was alternating between hot and cold in quick turns, which almost made her sick.  Mentally, Kim was sure her mind was being zapped harshly.  

Abruptly as it began, the assault ended, Drakken stowing the weapon in his outfit.  Kim collapsed onto her knees, hunched over and wheezing, and then the door to the room opened, and Ron and Rufus came rushing in, halting when they saw the villains.  

"Hold it right there, Drakken!" Ron yelled.  

"Or what, boy?" Drakken laughed.  "You'll let your friend over there pass out?" 

Ron looked at Kim, cursing himself inwardly for not seeing her when he had come in.  

"What did you do to her?" he demanded of Drakken.  

"Oh, nothing much.  I only tested out my new toy—which is obviously a piece of junk for the moment!" 

"I told you to spend that extra five minutes working on it," Shego scolded before pressing a button on a keypad she pulled from a pocket.  

Crashing through the large glass skylights, Drakken's hovercraft dropped down to its users.  Ron dearly wanted to give chase, but with Kim in her current state, he had no choice but to let them escape.  

"Kim, what's wrong?" he asked.  "Where does it hurt?" 

"Everywhere," Kim said in a ragged breath.  "Drakken and Shego, they did something to me…" 

"Don't worry, KP, we'll get you some help."  He noticed that during her fight with Shego, all her devices had been loosed from their belt compartments.  

Kim's vision was rapidly going black.  She looked to Ron, staring him right in the eye. 

"Ron, I…" was all she managed to say before going under.  

************************************************************************

"Kim, are you awake?" a voice asked.  

Slowly, her eyelids weighing more than the entire planet, Kim came around, taking in the room and its occupants.  She seemed to be in a hospital bed, which was surrounded by Ron, her parents, Rufus, and Mr. Gifford.  

"What happened?" she croaked weakly.  

"You stopped those criminals from stealing anything more than a single test tube of a rather common chemical," Gifford answered.  "It's not like the thing is one of a kind, so don't get too worked up.  Besides, you need your rest." 

"But I don't feel _that_ bad," Kim protested.  Indeed, she was already starting to feel much better than she had a moment ago.  

"Nonsense, Kim," Mrs. Possible said.  "You're staying in that bed until you get a clean bill of health.  Especially after what happened to you." 

"Speaking of which, what _did_ happen, KP?" Ron asked.  "I came in a little late." 

"I was fighting Shego when Drakken distracted me.  She shoved an inhaler into my mouth, pumped it, and pulled it back out before Drakken blinded me with this really funky green light."  

"That's all?" Dr. Possible asked.  

"I dropped to my knees, feeling really messed up, but that's about all there is to it." 

"A fact verified by this, people," Monique stated as she entered the room, waving around a hospital report.  "This here says you're actually in very good health, Kim.  Seems like you shouldn't even be here." 

"Good," Kim said.  "Now, can someone please get me out of here?  I have school tomorrow." 

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Hopefully, this will whet your appetites until the next chapter. 

READ N REVIEW! 


	2. Sisterly Hatred

Mimic 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I have a TON of other fics to work on, so you need patience. 

TO Tom Valor: Oh, it's nasty all right, but you'll have to wait and see.  

TO Mojo: Thanks.  

TO game1: I get the impression you are beyond doubting yourself, though I'm not sure why.  Would you care to explain yourself in your next review? 

************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Sisterly Hatred 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Kim gave a huge sigh of relief as she entered her home.  "It's great to finally be back here." 

"I can't believe we had to wheelchair you out of the hospital," Dr. Possible said as he and his wife also entered the house.  

"They do that to _every_ patient, dear," Mrs. Possible reminded him.  

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to get a shower," Kim informed her parents.  "All the recent events have left me feeling a little icky." 

"Of course, Kimmie," her mother smiled.  

The teen heroine went to her room and undressed, wrapping a towel around herself and making her way to the bathroom.  To her great relief, the twins were not inside, doing some freaky experiment that might blow up the house.  

Turning on the water, Kim let it warm up before she stepped in.  Though she had gradually been feeling better since waking up at the hospital, she was starting to feel a little ill again.  

_Weird_, she thought to herself.  _I keep feeling different—better mostly, but a little funny when I think about it all.  It's like I'm not myself anymore…like I'm_ something else… 

Smiling at how silly she was being, Kim continued to wash herself.  

***********************************************************************

"You don't think anything's wrong with her, do you?" Mrs. Possible asked her husband.  

He shook his head.  "I'm sure she's perfectly normal, dear.  Our little girl's been through worse than a flash of green light." 

"But she said that woman made her inhale something," the brain surgeon reminded him.  "What if that something…I don't know, _changed_ her.  What if she's infected with some sort of disease?  Kim could be dying right now, and we wouldn't even know it!" 

"Honey, you have to have faith that everything will work out in the end.  Kim's a tough girl; she isn't going to be put down by some stupid little cold."  

Mrs. Possible smiled at the man.  "I guess I was just worried.  She is my only daughter."  

"It's all right." 

Mrs. Possible sighed.  "I better put these towels in the upstairs cupboard.  People might need them later." 

"Would those said people be us?" Dr. Possible asked slyly.  

His wife smiled at him.  "They might be."  

Chuckling to herself, she ascended the stairs, carrying the small stack of folded towels.  She could hear Kim in the shower as she put the items away.  

But as she was about to pass the bathroom, she realized that it had the cotton balls she needed for the twins.  The two had just recently caught some poison ivy while horsing around, and their mother had been forced to buy some bleach, along with some cotton balls to apply it with.  

Knocking on the door, she called, "Kim, could I come in for a second and get some cotton balls?" 

"What?" Kim yelled back.  

"I need cotton balls for the twins' ivy case!" her mother restated.  

"Fine, Mom," Kim shouted.  

Mrs. Possible entered and moved to the cabinet under the sink, retrieving the cotton balls and standing back up.  Noticing her reflection in a mirror, she fixed a few strands of hair and studied her image.  

_Not bad, actually_, she thought.  _Mother of three and still looking good_.  

She turned to go—and saw it.  Freezing in place, she eyed the apparition in the mirror: It was slender and translucent, its body a gently rippling mass of what seemed to be water.  

Mrs. Possible felt her blood run cold.  Her eyes never left the creature as it leaned out of the shower, reaching towards _her_— 

Something grabbed her hand and she spun around with a gasp, ready to scream.  

"Mom?" Kim asked worriedly, eyeing her mother.  

Mrs. Possible stared at her daughter, and then breathed an enormous sigh of relief.  "Kim, God, you startled me.  I thought I saw some sort of ghost, and I panicked."  

Kim smiled at her mother.  "It's all right.  I'm positive that everyone gets a scare every now and then."  

Mrs. Possible nodded.  "Sorry if I acted weird, Kim."  

Kim shook her head.  "I told you it's nothing, Mom."  

Later, as Mrs. Possible lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, she kept recalling one strange thing about her daughter.  

_She had blue eyes like mine, not green like her father's_.  

***********************************************************************

The next morning, Mrs. Possible kept a close eye on Kim.  She cooked breakfast in the kitchen as she waited for the girl to come downstairs and eat it.  

When Kim did, the woman noticed her eyes were normal.  There appeared to be no trace of blue, and it seemed there never had been.  

_Get a hold of yourself_, Mrs. Possible thought angrily.  _You're just nervous about Kim being in the hospital for the first time since God knows when.  She's done all those dangerous things and she never ended up in the hospital before, so you'd naturally be worried once she finally got there_.  

Scolding herself for having been so silly, Mrs. Possible let Kim eat in peace.  

"I'm off to school!" Kim said.  "See you when I get back!" 

***********************************************************************

"Hey, KP!" Ron greeted as he met up with Kim at her locker.  "Anything interesting happening lately?" 

"Well, my mom got spooked big time by something she thought she saw when I was in the shower, but other than that, no." 

Ron raised an eyebrow.  "In the shower?  Weird."  

Kim nodded.  "Tell me about it.  All I need now is a strange day and everything should be perfect."  

"Well, I'll see you."  

"See ya, Ron."  

************************************************************************

Kim made it through most of the day without incident.  The only odd occurrences were when Mr. Barkin and the other students told Kim she looked different, even sickly.  Kim didn't understand how this could be so, because she felt normal.  

Brushing these worries aside, Kim went to cheerleading practice, hoping that her day would begin to improve from there.  

As usual, the others were waiting for her, Bonnie looking smug for some reason.  The girl kept her gaze on Kim as the squad captain approached.  

"Have you looked at your reflection lately, Kim?" Bonnie asked.  

"No.  Why?" 

"Oh, you just look like you're steadily running out of oxygen.  It seems as though your entire _body_ is turning a light shade of purple."  

Kim frowned, looking down at herself.  She noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and glared at Bonnie.  

"There's nothing wrong with me, Bonnie," she said.  "Maybe you should get your eyes checked."  

The rest of the cheerleaders snickered, and Bonnie flushed.  

"At least I don't keep my eyes on you, Kim," she bit out.  

"What?" Kim asked, confused. 

"Oh please," Bonnie sneered.  "Like you've never noticed that your friend Ron can't stop sneaking glances at you.  If I didn't know better, I'd say he _has_ something for you." 

The others stopped laughing, and Kim stared at Bonnie, a little more than simply surprised.  

"But of course, _you'd_ never see such a thing when you can't stop gawking at Josh Mankey," Bonnie continued.  "Every time you see him you can't stop drooling." 

"Take that back, Bonnie," Kim growled.  

"Or what?" Bonnie laughed.  "Little Miss Perfect is going to get violent with me?" 

"You bet I am!" Kim snapped.  

"Bonnie, Kim, calm down, will you?" Marcella asked.  "We don't need you two fighting over some boys, all right?"  

"Yeah," Tara nodded.  "Just shake hands and let's get back to cheerleading." 

"Kim!" Ron said, rushing over.  "Look what I just found!" 

He held up the bulldog head he had made for his own cheerleading, and the girls all groaned loudly.  

"Now I can cheerlead again!" Ron said, not noticing the girls' disgust.  

Whispering into Kim's ear, Tara said, "Kim, could you _please_ tell Ron to stop it with the bulldog thing?  It's getting really annoying." 

"If it makes Bonnie mad, he can stay," Kim replied.  

"Trying to spite me, Kim?" Bonnie asked, her upper lip curling.  "I never thought you'd try to be just like me." 

Kim's eyes widened at the comment, and then she lunged at Bonnie, shocking everyone.  The girls hit the ground, Kim atop Bonnie, her fists flashing.  

"Quick, pull her off!" Tara shouted, and the others moved.  

Though Kim struggled, Ron and Marcella managed to pry her away from Bonnie, who was curled up on the gym floor, whimpering.  Tara looked around at everyone, her eyes resting on Bonnie.  

"All right, none of this happened, okay?" she said, looking around again.  "Bonnie tripped and fell on her face like an idiot, and Kim didn't do a thing.  Is that clear?"  

The other girls nodded, except for Kim and Bonnie.  

"Kim, is that clear?" Tara asked.  

After a moment more of glaring at Bonnie, Kim nodded.  

"Good.  Ron, could you get her out of here and calm her down while the girls and I take Bonnie to the nurse's office?"  

"Sure thing," he said.  "Come on, KP.  Rufus and me will make you feel better."  

"And as for _you_, Bonnie Rockwaller," Tara said, her voice laced with contempt.  "If you say some much as one word about this, you'll never stop regretting it."  

Weakly, Bonnie nodded.  At a signal from Tara, the other girls helped her up and led her to the nurse's office.  

Meanwhile, outside the cafeteria, Ron finally stopped directing Kim around and they both took a seat inside.  Kim slouched down in her seat, Ron eyeing her warily.  

"Man, what is _with_ you today, KP?" he asked.  "First, you say your mom acts weird, and then you completely lose it with Bonnie and attack her!  What did she even say to get you that worked up?" 

"She said that you kept looking at me and that I was too dumb to notice because I keep looking at Josh Mankey," Kim mumbled.  

Ron blinked.  "So?  She's made fun of us before and you've never tried to hurt her!" 

Kim put her head in her hands, elbows on the table, and sighed.  "I'm sorry, Ron, it's just that…I don't know, things are starting to change.  I think it's because I haven't gotten over what happened with Drakken.  My mom being freaked out by a ghost doesn't improve things, and Bonnie being herself just steams me up."  

"So weird things are happening?" Ron asked.  "That doesn't mean you should pick fights with people.  I mean, not everyone accepts the relationship I have with Rufus, but you don't see me trying to put their lights out."  

"Uh-huh," Rufus agreed.  

Kim looked up, ready to say thanks—but when Ron saw her face, he yelped in surprise and jumped back.  Kim blinked, utterly confused.  

"What is it, Ron?" she asked.  "Do I have a zit or something?"  

He shook his head, staring at her.  

"Well, what's the matter?" 

He pointed at her.  "Kim, you look like Bonnie."  

She rolled her eyes.  "That isn't funny, Ron," she said irritably.  

He shook his head.  "No, I'm not kidding.  Your hair's turned brownish, and your eyes are the same color as hers.  You could seriously pass for her sister!" 

Annoyed, Kim got up and headed back for the gym.  With the exception of Bonnie, the rest of the cheerleaders were there.  

"Feeling better, Kim?" Marcella asked.  

"I guess," she answered.  "Are we going to practice or what?" 

"Yeah, just as long as you don't blow a gasket again." 

************************************************************************

Practice actually managed to cheer Kim up.  Without the every-annoying Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim performed the cheers as flawlessly as ever, and she was even able to laugh at a joke one of the other girls told her.  

However, when they were finished, each cheerleader had been worked practically to the bone.  Kim, along with the others, made her way to the girls' locker room, eager to clean up with a refreshing shower.  

As Kim finished putting her clothes in her locker, though, she paused and stared at her reflection in a small mirror.  She knew that only Ron had mentioned that she looked like Bonnie's sister, and now that she had a chance to see for herself, she knew he had to have been lying.  

_There's not a trace of anything remotely like Bonnie in me_, she thought as she studied her reflection.  _I look just the same as always_.  

Putting the mirror away, Kim went to the shower and removed the towel, feeling a little nervous.  Sure, she had done this a few times before, but not enough to be used to showering with other girls.  It was kind of unnerving.  

A locker closing told her that someone was still in the locker room, and a moment later a voice called, "Hello?" 

"It's just me, Tara," Kim called back.  

"I was hoping it was, Kim."  Tara slowly made her way to the showers, inwardly scolding herself for being so bashful.  _Come on, like Kim is really going to mind seeing you in the nude.  You've done this before, and with more than just her around.  It's not like she's got something that you don't_.  

Pushing aside her fears, Tara stepped around the barrier that separated the showers from the locker room—and gasped.  

Standing not fifteen feet away was what had to be some kind of water demon.  It didn't seem to notice Tara as she stood there, rooted to the spot with pure terror.  

_Oh my God!_ she thought.  _Some kind of monster's killed Kim and replaced her!  It must have been impersonating her when it was talking to me!  Oh no, what am I going to do?  I have to find Kim, I have to get help, I have to_— 

Abruptly, as though it sensed her thoughts, the abomination rounded on her, its inhuman eyes boring into her soul.  

Tara started screaming.  


	3. The Dream

Mimic 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but I am extremely busy! 

TO hyperfan: Oh, you'll see how it works to Drakken's advantage all right.  

TO Unknown6: You're forgiven though you needn't have asked, and yes, Nick Nolte kicked ass.  

TO King X: Actually, Nick Nolte played David Banner.  Just thought you should know, for future reference or some such.  

**********************************************************************

Chapter 3: The Dream 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Tara, Tara, can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked.  

_Something isn't right_, Tara thought as she lifted her heavy eyelids, seeing the voice's owner, Kim Possible, hovering over her, worry filling the redhead's green eyes.  

"Kim…what happened?" Tara asked weakly.  "I feel kinda weird."  

"You passed out," Kim told her.  "I was in the showers, and then you just started screaming, like something was trying to kill you.  You fell down and kept screaming and thrashing around.  I was really worried about you."  

"But, but what about the monster?" Tara demanded.  

Kim blinked, utterly perplexed.  "Tara, what are you talking about?" 

"There was some sort of monster in the showers!" Tara explained.  "I saw it, and when it saw me, I started screaming.  I thought it killed you or something!" 

Kim shook her head.  "Tara, there's no one in here but you and me.  You must have been hallucinating.  Besides, there's no such thing as monsters.  Everyone knows that."  

Tara shook her head stubbornly, and sat up.  "No, Kim, I know what I saw.  It wasn't anything like human—well, except for the two legs and arms and that sort of thing, but otherwise it wasn't human!  It was some kind of _water demon_ or something!" 

Kim didn't seem to take her seriously.  "Can you stand up?" 

"I think so, but that's not important.  I know I wasn't seeing things, Kim.  Wherever that water monster went, it could be hurting people.  You should check your Web site for hits!" 

Kim took Tara by the shoulders and stared her right in the eye.  "Tara, I want you to listen very closely to me."  At Tara's nod, Kim continued.  "You were still stressed from the whole thing I had with Bonnie.  I've never gotten into a fight with her, and what happened earlier was a little more than shocking.  I'm positive that everything just piled up until your mind played tricks on you, okay?"  

After a moment, Tara nodded with a sigh.  "I guess you're right, Kim.  I-I must have been seeing things.  I don't want to think I did, but what I saw was way too unreal to be real.  It had to have been an illusion."  She smiled at the redhead.  "Thanks."  

Kim smiled back.  "No thanks needed.  You're my friend.  Do you feel good enough to go home, or do you want me to walk you there, so you don't pass out again or something?" 

"Thanks, but I'm sure I can make it on my own.  I'll see you tomorrow."  

Kim exchanged goodbyes with her teammate as Tara left.  When she had gone, Kim turned the showerhead back on and finished washing herself.  Because she herself wasn't feeling well, Kim hurried with her shower.  

But the reason she was not feeling well wasn't because she was ill; it was because she was fed up with everything.  

_First Drakken and Shego, and now Bonnie and Tara_, Kim thought angrily as she trudged along the deserted sidewalk that led to her house.  _It's like everyone around me is changing, and they seem to think I'm changing too_.  

The more she thought, the angrier she became.  _What's with everyone?  I'm the same Kim Possible I've always been.  There's nothing different about me_.  As she thought this, she remembered how Bonnie had mentioned she looked faintly purple.  Kim's eyes narrowed, smoldering with disgust.  And then what Ron had said only made her feel worse!  

When she arrived at her home, she was in such a bad mood that she threw open the door hard enough to make it bounce off the wall and slammed shut.  The sound echoed loudly through the house, catching the attention of Kim's mom.  

"Kim?" she asked, approaching her daughter.  "Is something wrong, honey?" 

"I'm just _fine_, Mom," Kim snapped as she brushed by her mother, who was shocked by Kim's behavior.  

Reaching out, Mrs. Possible grabbed Kim's arm, stopping the teen from ascending the stairs.  Kim turned on her mother, an angry gleam in her eyes.  

"Mom, I don't have time for this!" 

"Kim, I know you're probably going through a lot, but yelling at your mother won't fix things," the brain surgeon said rather calmly.  "Something's under your skin and you need to talk about it."  

Kim angrily wrenched her arm free.  "You want to know what's bothering me?  What's bothering me is that everyone keeps telling me I look funny, and I never see anything when I look for myself!  To top that all off, I got into a fight with Bonnie and Ron told me I looked like I could be her sister!"  

Not waiting for a response from her mother, the teen super-spy turned on her heel and stormed upstairs, slamming her door shut.  Downstairs, Mrs. Possible had a deeply concerned expression on her face.  She considered going after the girl and asking Kim if she wanted dinner or not, but decided that she had better let her daughter release her steam before giving her such an insignificant question to answer.  

In her room, Kim threw down her backpack and angrily pulled open a bureau drawer.  She changed into a pair of pajamas, put her school clothes in the hamper, and got into bed.  True, she was going to bed without dinner, but right now she was simply too mad to eat with her family.  Besides, her parents would ask stupid questions and give stupid advice—and her brothers?  They were the stupidest of them all!  

_Why can't they all just leave me alone?_ Kim wondered as she drifted off into sleep… 

In the dream, Kim was back in school.  She looked around, not immediately recognizing where exactly she was, and then saw she was only a hall down from her and Ron's lockers.  Eager for some conversation, she headed to Ron's locker, hoping he was there.  

As it turned out, he was.  Ron busily stuffed books into his locker and taking them back out.  

"I can't figure out whether or not to even _have_ a locker," he said as Kim approached.  

"That's stupid, Ron," she said.  "Of course you need a locker."  

The blond turned to her, and seemed utterly surprised by her appearance.  

"Who are you?" he asked.  

Kim blinked, confused.  Didn't he recognize his best friend and partner?  "I'm Kim, remember?  I'm your best friend."  

Ron looked at her skeptically.  "As far as I'm aware, there's nobody in the greater Middleton area named Kim."  

"But you know me!" Kim insisted.  "We've gone on all those missions together!"  

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.  "I've never gone on any missions, and my best friend is Bonnie Rockwaller."  

Kim's jaw dropped low upon hearing those words—especially coming from Ron's mouth.  Ron, though, didn't seem to notice her shock.  

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for my date with Bonnie."  

Kim, though, wouldn't let go of the matter that easily.  As Ron moved to pass her, she grabbed his arm, holding him back.  

He glared at her.  "Do you mind?" 

"Yes, Ron, I do mind!" Kim snapped.  "What's wrong with you?  Why don't you know who I am?  I've lived in Middleton my entire life, and we've been friends for about that long, but you don't seem to recall any of it.  Last time I checked, I didn't fall into a parallel reality."  

"Sure you didn't, girlfriend," said a girl's voice.  

Kim turned to find Bonnie standing nearby, watching her and Ron with narrowed eyes.  Kim felt her mood darken; whatever Bonnie was doing here, it couldn't be any good.  Ron, on the other hand, seemed deeply relieved by Bonnie's sudden appearance.  

"Bonnie!" he said, wrenching free from Kim's grasp and hurrying over to her.  "Thank God you're here!  This crazy girl thinks I'm her best friend!" 

Bonnie's eyes, incredibly, narrowed even more.  "Oh really?" 

Ron nodded.  "Yeah, and she says I go on all these missions with her!"  

Scoffing, Bonnie replied, "Don't worry, Ron.  I'll take care of her."  

But Kim had started to think about what was happening.  _None of this makes any sense!  Ron's best friends with Bonnie, and the two of them are_ going out?  _Ugh, don't make me puke!  This_ has _to be a dream!_  

Bonnie stepped forward, and before Kim could stop her, shoved the redhead onto the floor.  And then began to laugh.  

"What's the matter, Kimmy?" she asked.  "Did you fall down and can't get up?"  

Kim glowered at the other girl.  "You're making me angry, Bonnie."  

"So?" Bonnie asked, laughing even harder.  

In fact, as Kim looked around and noticed, it seemed the entire high school was laughing their heads off at her.  They had gathered into a circle around her, pointing and jeering maliciously, as though she were nothing but amusement.  

"Stop it!" Kim snapped, becoming angrier by the moment.  "Stop laughing!  It's not funny!" 

But no one seemed to hear her.  If anything, the students seemed to laugh even _harder_.  Their ringing laughter began to hurt Kim's ears, and clamping her hands over her organic sound-catchers did nothing to stop the terrible din.  They sounded like dogs; once they started laughing, they just wouldn't stop.  

Finally, her anger shooting to levels previously unknown to her, she stood up, took a single stride toward Bonnie—and let loose with a punch that took the brunette's head clean off her shoulders.  

Kim rounded on Ron, but the boy didn't seem to notice; he was laughing so hard, he was crying rivers.  Her blood boiling over with rage, Kim hauled back her fist, ready to shut him up— 

When, without warning, a sudden stab of pain caused her back to contract tightly.  Kim arched back, gasping in pain, and collapsed to her knees.  Amazingly, every student present was _still_ laughing his or her head off.  

Kim's muscles began to shiver, and when she looked at her hands, she saw with growing horror that they were turning a brilliant shade of green.  

_Oh my God!_ she thought.  _What's happening to me?!_  

Seen only by the teen super-spy, Kim's entire body changed: She grew taller, but in a way that she was merely a bigger version of her normal self; nothing was out of proportion.  Looking down at the laughing students, Kim realized she had to be at least six feet tall now.  Before, she had only been about 5'-5".  

"Look everyone!" Ron's voice called out.  "She's seasick!" 

Her fear vanished, replaced instantly by an all-consuming rage.  

Pouncing on Ron, Kim relentlessly pounded until her fists broke through the floor.  She was so driven by her rage that none of the laughing students were spared.  The "new and improved" Kim Possible unleashed a furious onslaught that tore down walls, collapsed ceilings, and shook the earth.  

_Smash!_ Kim thought.  _Smash them all!  Show these puny humans who's in charge!  Show them what they do when they laugh at you!  You're not wimpy Kim Possible anymore!  You're a She-Hulk!  You're **Kim-Hulk!**_  

These thoughts fed into her ire, causing it to rise even higher than it already was.  Backed by such power, Kim—or rather, Kim-Hulk—had no problem with tearing Middleton apart.  

With her bare hands.  

Kim-Hulk stormed outside of the virtually demolished high school and grabbed a lamppost, ripping it out of the ground with one hand.  With her amazing new strength, it seemed to weigh nothing at all.  

Swinging the impromptu weapon, she smashed it into an oncoming car.  The lamppost made short work of the vehicle with several cracks, especially since each blow was backed by Kim-Hulk's phenomenal muscle.  

Kim-Hulk smiled at her handiwork.  _Yes!  Smash them!  Crush these puny humans!  Make them pay for what they did to you!  Make them—_

Kim-Hulk suddenly froze, her eyes focusing on the damage she had just wreaked, her green orbs round with horror.  _Oh my God…Mom?_  

Lying inert inside the totaled vehicle was Mrs. Possible.  There was no mistaking the white lab coat, the orange hair, the blue eyes… 

Kim barely felt the lamppost slide from her grasp and fall to the pavement.  She was too preoccupied with staring at her dead mother's body.  She took in everything: The way the body slumped in its seat, the way the blood was trickling out of the mouth, the way— 

_No!_ Kim screamed in her mind, backing away from the scene and shaking her head.  _It can't be real, it can't!  I'd never kill my own mother!  This has to be a dream!  It has to be—_

************************************************************************

"_A dream!_" Kim shrieked, snapping awake and sitting bolt upright in her bed.  She was taking deep breaths of air, as though she had just run a marathon.  

"It was just a dream," she said to herself, calming down.  She looked around the semidarkness of her room, and saw that nothing was wrong.  Sighing in extreme relief, she took a final deep breath before calming down completely.  "It was just a nightmare, that's all."  

"Kimmy?" her mother asked, poking her head into the room.  The woman's eyes shined with concern.  "What's the matter, dear?  Are you all right?" 

Nodding, Kim said, "I just had a nightmare, Mom."  

"A nightmare?" Mrs. Possible repeated.  "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Kim managed a half-smile.  "It was only a nightmare, Mom.  So not the drama."  

The older woman smiled back.  "Glad to hear it.  Now, why don't you get back to sleep?  It's the middle of the night."  

"Right, Mom.  I will.  Good night."  

"Night, honey."  

As Mrs. Possible left, Kim breathed another relief-laden sigh.  She fluffed her pillow and slid back down, pulling the covers up—and then jerked her legs closer to her body.  

"What the…?" she wondered, and pulled away the bed sheets.  She noticed a few traces of dirt, but not much else.  "What's going on here?" 

Examining her feet, Kim was startled to find dirt, mud, and a few leaves.  She blinked, wondering how they got there.  

"I didn't do anything while I was dreaming," she said to herself.  "Did I?" 

*********************************************************************

AUTHOR: The plot (or something) thickens.  What's happening to Kim, and will she be able to control it?  

READ N REVIEW! 


	4. Enemy Within

Mimic 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but my other works are consuming much time! 

TO King X: Thanks, and you're welcome.  Yes, it's true that I read many comics.  I suppose it _is_ a KP/Hulk crossover, if you think about it.  

TO skidlebop: "Bad self"?  I _like_ your choice of words!  

TO KuteInsanity: If you think you love it now, wait until the drama sets in.  

TO Miss Cheetah: Cool name.  But Kim may yet prove her new identity.  

TO jao: Thank you.  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 4: Enemy Within 

"Kim, are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Possible asked the next morning.  She eyed her daughter closely, as though her eyes could detect whatever was wrong.  

"It's nothing, Mom," Kim lied.  "That bad dream must have unnerved me a little.  No big."  

Trusting the girl, Mrs. Possible smiled and went back to reading a recent issue of People.  Kim shifted uncomfortably in her seat and returned to staring at her steadily cooling eggs.  Her parents liked their hot meals hot enough to last.  

But Kim wasn't interested in the meal; she was interested in trying to figure out just what exactly had happened last night.  Even with all her intellect, all she knew was that she had possibly been sleepwalking last night, which would explain why she had had dirt, grass and leaves on the bottoms of her feet.  

_I don't get it_, she thought, still staring at her eggs.  _I've never sleepwalked before, and no one in my family ever did.  Then again, it_ could _be a recessive genetic trait one of my ancestors had, and one that's now flaring up in me.  Actually, that does explain the situation: Albinism is a recessive trait half the time, and so are all kinds of other things that are passed down to people's children_.  She smiled, suddenly feeling much better.  _Yes, sir, Kim Possible is now a healthy, living, breathing_— 

Her train of thought slammed to a halt as she realized that, in fact, she was _not_ healthy.  Living and breathing, yes, but far from being healthy.  She was suffering from some kind of bizarre identity crises, which had to be caused by everyone's "assaults" on her: From the strange behavior of Drakken and Shego to Ron and Bonnie's words.  Add to it that her own mother had acted a little spooky that one time, and it was obvious: Kim was spiraling downward.  

_Maybe even more than I realize, if I'm really starting to sleepwalk_.  She just hoped her psycho brothers didn't find out; they'd never stop pestering her.  

"Kim?" her mother asked, causing Kim to snap out of her reverie.  "You should get going.  You don't want to be late."  

"I'll get there early as always, Mom," Kim assured the woman as she got up.  Tossing her uneaten meal away, she grabbed her backpack and exited the house; Ron was outside waiting for her.  

"Hey, KP!" he greeted as usual.  "Anything happening?" 

Kim nodded, but said nothing until they had begun walking to school.  "Something seriously not right with me, Ron."  

Ron stared at her, bemused.  "What is it?"  

"I, I don't know," she admitted.  "It's like all this weird stuff is going on and I can't even figure it out."  

"You think it has something to do with what happened at that company?"  

Kim nodded again.  "Yeah.  I think Drakken was lying when he said his ray gun was broken.  And what Shego made me inhale must be wreaking havoc on my mind."  

"So then it's, what, a mind-control drug?" Ron asked.  

Kim thought about it.  "No, can't be.  Everything that's been happening hasn't gone anywhere near mind control."  

Ron made another guess.  "Could we all be hallucinating?"  

"I don't see how; I'm the only one who was affected last night—"  

"Last night?" Ron echoed.  "Something happened to you last night?"  

Kim hesitated to answer.  She didn't want Ron to worry about her, especially since he probably blamed himself for what happened at GeneTech.  Still, Ron was her best friend; how could she leave him in the dark about what was going on?  

Taking a deep breath, she told him, "Yes, something very strange happened to me last night.  After cheerleading practice, when I was in the showers, Tara started freaking out.  When I calmed her down, she said she'd seen some kind of water demon instead of me.  I told her she was just stressed out, and then we left.  When I got home, I was so angry with everyone that I went straight to bed.  

"But the thing is, I had this ultra-freaky nightmare where everybody was laughing at me.  I got so mad that I killed them all—including my own mom.  I woke up at that point, and I've been trying to figure out what's been happening to me."  

For a long moment after she stopped, Ron just eyed her.  Kim wanted to know what he was thinking, but unless she suddenly gained telepathy, it wasn't going to happen.  

Finally, Ron said, "Kim, you have _way_ weirder dreams than me."  

Kim frowned at him.  "Thanks, Ron.  You so helpful."  

Ron opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to apologize, but he never got the words out: A hole in the sidewalk opened up, swallowing the both of them before they knew what was happening.  

Despite Ron's screams, Kim focused on the ride down, knowing that there were only so many people who could make someone vanish by way of a hole in the ground: the Worldwide Evil Empire, and Global Justice.  

Reaching the bottoms of their tubes, Kim and Ron found themselves face-to-one-eyed-face with the leader of Global Justice, Dr. Director.  As the teens exited the transport tubes, her single eye studied them.  

"Kim, Ron, welcome back to Global Justice," she greeted, but none too sincerely.  "I hope you'll forgive this little intrusion of your schedule, but we need to talk."  

"About what?" Kim asked.  

Turning towards the display screens behind her, Dr. Director answered, "Business.  Did either of you happen to notice the disturbance last night?" 

Both teens blinked, looking at each other before saying no.  

"Well, there was one," Dr. Director told them.  "And it was pretty big, too; someone or something tore apart most of a street.  We don't have any good leads, but we do have a bizarre eyewitness account and some video footage."  Nodding to a staff member, she said, "Roll it."  

Kim and Ron watched the centermost display screen as it began to play a recording.  When they saw what was on the footage, they were shocked.  

Dr. Director had been right when she said the street had been torn apart: An extensive network of fissures covered the street; lampposts and cars were wrecked; lawns were torn up, fire hydrants had been either ripped free or smashed in.  As she watched, Kim glanced down at her own hand, thinking, _I couldn't have done that…could I?_  

When the footage ended, Dr. Director turned back to Ron and Kim.  Her face was even more solemn than usual.  

"I hope the two of you realize just how much Global Justice wants to catch whoever did this.  In fact, I reassigned Agent Will Do to this case just to make sure a professional sees it through.  Now, here's an artist's rendition of what the suspect looks like, as per the eyewitness account."  

Behind her, the display screen changed again, showing something that Kim's blood run cold: It was a tall, longhaired female.  Surprisingly, her body was entirely green.  Again, Kim looked at her hand, hoping her dream hadn't happened despite the evidence.  

"Sickening, I know," Dr. Director said, misinterpreting Kim's actions.  "I myself find it nearly impossible to believe that some people enjoy destruction.  Well, whatever caused this is fairly human—probably another Gill creature or something.  Regardless, Global Justice will find and punish them—hopefully with your help, Kim.  And you too, Ron."  

"Question: How do you plan on finding this green person?" Ron asked.  

"We have our ways, along with her telltale green looks."  Dr. Director looked at Kim.  "Oh, and you were seen sleepwalking in the area, Kim."  

Kim blinked, surprised by the statement.  "I was?" 

Dr. Director nodded.  "Yes, our eyewitness said they saw you a few minutes before the green person began causing trouble.  Do you remember anything?  The smallest thing could help us crack this case."  

Kim put her hand to her head, as though it would summon forth the necessary information, but then shook her head.  "No.  I'm sorry, but I don't recall anything about last night.  I went straight to bed when I got home."  

"You don't have a history of sleepwalking, do you?  Or anyone in your family, even cousins or such?"  

Kim shook her head again.  "I'm sorry, no."  

Dr. Director nodded, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder.  "It's all right.  Nobody's perfect.  Maybe you'll remember something, maybe you won't.  As for the nocturnal escapades, I'll have someone look into your family's history and see if they can't find any evidence one of your ancestors was a somnambulist.  You never know."  

Kim forced herself to smile, despite her inner turmoil.  "And here I was hoping to be perfect.  Oh well, there are other dreams…"  

Dr. Director laughed, and then grew very serious.  "I know this may sound annoying, but I am very serious about you helping us catch whoever did that.  I don't like it when people turn into monsters and begin destroying my world.  It really gets my goat.  People like that think they can do whatever they want, and nobody can do a thing about it."  

Her upper lip curled in disgust.  "I _hate_ it when some loser goes and turns himself into a freak, and then starts thinking he can do anything, and no one can stop him.  He's just goes around, destroying entire cities for fun, and doesn't care at all!  It's like that kind of people think they're God, and the rest of us insects are just fodder!"  

She stopped, realizing Kim and Ron were staring at her in something akin to horror.  Dr. Director relaxed, smiling at them.  

"Sorry if I scared you there, but it's like I said, I hate people who hurt others and break things that don't belong to them."  

Both teens nodded, saying nothing.  Smiling again, Betty gestured towards the transport tubes.  "You two had better be on your way.  School starts in—"  She checked her wristwatch.  "—Ten minutes."  

Entering the tubes, Ron and Kim were returned to the surface.  Once outside, they started walking to school, only faster; they did only have ten minutes, after all.  

"Did you know where you sleepwalked last night?" Ron asked Kim as they hurried along.  

She rolled her eyes.  "No.  How could I?  I was asleep."  

Ron's face flushed.  "Oh, right.  Sorry."  

She shook her head.  "Doesn't matter.  I'm more worried about Betty down there."  

Ron raised an eyebrow.  "Why?" 

Her mouth set in a grim line, Kim answered, "Because she struck me as very full of hate and intolerance.  I don't like the people we go up against, but I like Dr. Director even less."  

Ron nodded and saw they had reached the school.  

********************************************************************

AUTHOR: Not very long, and the next update will be a little short, but this chapter and the following one are meant to "touch base" and pretty much act as filler material, with important interaction and dialogue.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Doubts

Mimic 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but my bosses had me working extra hours!  

TO King X: Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm doing what I can to build things up.  

TO Unknown6: Dude, you're really funny in your last review (the "I WILL!" part).  And Will can burn in Hell; I hate him.  

************************************************************************

Chapter 5: Doubts 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

It was the morning after Dr. Director's little "talk" with Kim and Ron, and the cheerleading spy was having a very bizarre dream, though quite different from the one where she had seemingly killed everyone.  

Kim lay in her bed, tossing and turning, groaning and mumbling in her sleep.  From the looks of it, she seemed to be trying to escape from something, though it was unclear what.  

And as her dream went on, her powers began working.  

At first, she slowly started sinking into her bed, melding with the mattress until she was inside its parameters—_She was running but was now moving slower, her speed decreasing_—then she sank through the floor—_she was free again, running to safety_—and then she dropped through the ceiling of the kitchen, hitting the hardwood floor with a dull thud.  

Her new abilities still working as she slept, Kim's body partially integrated with the floor until it reached the wires running like veins throughout her house.  The integration stopping, Kim's body now resembled a movie prop, partially sunken into her kitchen floor, still wearing her pajamas.  

That is, until her body began absorbing the electricity coursing through the circuits.  The energy, replicating with maddening speed, began replacing her skin and burning away her clothing.  

Oblivious to the outside world, Kim continued to dream.  

_No!_ she thought desperately, as the flashes of lightning came closer.  _I can't die now!  I've never even told Ron that I wouldn't trade him for anything!  Please, just let me—!_  

"AAAAAH!" someone, a woman, screamed, and Kim awoke with a jerk.  

"GAH!" Kim herself shrieked, her body coming out of the floor completely.  

"Kim!" Mrs. Possible said, rushing over and grabbing her daughter.  She then began to frantically examine Kim, giving the girl a rather big problem.  

"Mom, jeez, what?" Kim asked as her mother continued to forcefully examine her.  "Mom, what's wrong?"  

"Where is it, Kim?" her mother demanded.  "Something was burning you—"  

"What are you—?"  

"—I saw it, I know I did—"  

"Mom, really, I'm fine—"  

"_Don't lie to me_, Kim, there was some kind of blue fire on your clothes and I know you felt it—"  

"Mom, I was asleep!"  

"What in blazes is going on here?" demanded Kim's father as he came into the kitchen.  He looked from one female to the other, obviously desiring an explanation.  

"Something was happening to Kim," Mrs. Possible told her husband.  "She was in the floor—"  

"_In_ the floor?" Dr. Possible repeated incredulously.  

"—And she was on fire, her pajamas were burning blue—!"  

"Dear, calm down," Dr. Possible advised, steering his wife into a seat at the kitchen table.  "Now, I know that there may be these odd holes all over Kim's pajamas, but I'm sure she has a perfectly good explanation."  With that, he looked expectantly to his daughter.  

Thinking quick, Kim said, "Ron let me borrow Rufus for the night.  It was a bet.  Sorry."  

"It's all right, Kimmy-cub," her father smiled.  "Next time, be sure Rufus doesn't chew so much."  

"But I—" Mrs. Possible began weakly.  

"Honey, I'm sure it was nothing," Dr. Possible assured her.  "Come on; let's go talk about it over a nice cup of tea."  

Taking the opportunity granted, Kim slipped away, hurrying back upstairs.  Though neither parent had asked just how she had gotten downstairs, she assumed they thought she might have sleepwalked.  

_Okay, gotta figure this out, right now_, Kim thought, pacing around in her room.  _Okay, Kim, think about everything that's been happening.  People have been telling you that you look different, but you don't seem to take them seriously.  Ron said I looked like Bonnie's sister.  Could she have transmitted something to me during that catfight?_  

Much as she didn't like that possibility, Kim admitted that it did exist.  _Right, now I just gotta figure out how to get Wade to fix this problem_.  If Bonnie's going around transmitting some kind of virus to people, I need to do something about it.  

As she thought this, she leaned against her bureau…and in doing so, started the absorption process again.  

Feeling an odd tingling sensation travel through her right arm, Kim looked at it—and gasped.  From the tips of her fingers to the elbow, her arm had been transformed into the same wood-like material that made up the bureau.  Experimentally, Kim flexed her fingers, and found them to work as normally as ever.  

"Okay, I _really_ need to see a doctor," Kim said to herself, and then realized what she'd just spoken.  "Other than my parents."  

Grabbing some clothes, she quickly left the house.  

**********************************************************************

"Monique!" 

The mocha-skinned girl looked up from the sales rack she had been examining.  Banana Club was having a 40% off sale that weekend only, so she had eagerly made her way to Middleton Mall, credit card in hand.  

Seeing Kim Possible approach, Monique smiled at her friend.  "Kim, good to see you!"  

Kim, though, didn't seem in the mood for pleasantries.  "Monique, I _really_ need to speak with you," she said in a low voice.  

Monique raised an eyebrow.  "Right now?"  

"Yes!" Kim insisted.  

"Fine, let's—"  

"No!" Kim snapped.  "We need to talk in private!  Now!"  

"Okay, okay.  Jeez, don't get ants in your pants."  

Kim glared heatedly as Monique led her, amazingly, into one of the supply rooms.  

"I got connections, being a big-time member and all," she explained simply.  "Now, what's so important that it has to be said in private like this?"  

Kim took a deep, nervous breath and said, "Look, I'm going to show you something that I probably should not, and I need you to promise me that no matter what, you won't freak, okay?"  

"Fine.  Just as long as you don't get crazy and grab an axe or anything."  

Taking another breath, Kim put her hand onto one of the boxes around them.  For a moment, nothing happened, and in that moment, Monique decided to voice her thoughts.  

"Well, this is certainly thrilling," she said sarcastically.  "I should do this every—whoa!"  

Monique jumped back a step when she saw Kim's entire arm turn into the same cardboard that made up the box.  For effect, and to see if her hand worked while made of cardboard, Kim flexed it and her fingers.  

"Well?" she asked Monique.  

"Where did you get that ability?" the other girl asked, still stunned.  "Wade?"  

"If only," Kim said wistfully.  "I think Drakken and Shego did something to me at our last encounter.  Something that changed me so that everything I touch, I turn into.  Or at least my arm does."  

"Can't the rest of your body get with the program and change too?"  

"I hope not!  On the way here, I ran into Josh Mankey.  He asked me if I would like going on a date with him, telling me that it would help relax me from all the recent crap in my life."  

"He might be right."  

"He might get hurt!" Kim said.  "What if, I don't know, what if I turn into fire or a bomb or something and someone gets hurt?  What then?"  

"You'll handle it," Monique said in an assuring tone.  "Kim, you are one of the world's greatest heroes—of all time.  You've faced things that no one else has, and you've come out on top of the game.  Yes, you lost a couple things here and there, but you're still the winner that everyone knows and loves.  If you can, whatsit, replicate that box's material, so what?  Just because you've got weird new powers doesn't mean you're any different than you've always been."  

"You're sure?" Kim asked, amazed at how true a friend Monique was proving.  

Monique nodded.  "Girl, trust me on this.  You're not going to become some horrible monster."  

Laughing at that despite herself, Kim said, "Thanks.  I really needed a pep talk."  

Placing a hand on Kim's shoulder, Monique said, "We all do sometimes.  Now, how about some shopping to cheer you up?"  

"Can we badmouth Bonnie?" 

"I see no reason why not."  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: A little short, but it was written for the more internal of Kim's problems.  

READ N REVIEW!  


	6. The Checkup

Mimic

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

/

/

Chapter 6: The Checkup

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"You gonna eat that?" Ron asked, pointing to the pile of untouched nachos sitting in front of Kim. 

Kim shook her head.  "Rufus can have it.  I don't feel hungry." 

"Too bad.  Wanna talk about it?" 

"Lack of sleep." 

"Nightmares?" Ron guessed. 

"How'd you know?" 

"Bags under your eyes."  He took a moment to swallow his own food.  "Can't stop thinking about Bonnie or something?" 

"Actually, I think I might be having fever dreams or something." 

"Like what?" 

"You don't want to know," Kim said seriously. 

"Oh come on!" Ron urged.  "You know me, KP!  I can handle stuff!" 

"Yeah, uh-huh, stuff!" Rufus chirped in agreement. 

"Kim, if something's bothering you, then you need to get it off your chest." 

Kim was silent for a moment, and then said, "All right—but you can't tell anyone, even my parents or Wade, okay?" 

"We swear!" Ron said, and he and Rufus held up their right hands. 

"I'm serious, Ron." 

"So are we!" 

Kim studied him.  "Here goes.  I had this totally bizarre dream that I turned into the Hulk and trashed Middleton, killing you, Bonnie, a bunch of other people…and my mom." 

The two males said nothing for a long moment, and then:

"You turned into a guy?" Ron asked incredulously. 

Kim scowled.  "No, I turned into the Hulk—" 

"Who's a guy," Ron pointed out.  "You have gender-bender nightmares, KP?  Wow, I never would have guessed." 

"Ron, would you cut it out?" Kim snapped.  "For God's sake, I dreamt that I killed my friends and family!  There's nothing amusing about that!" 

Ron shrunk into his seat, holding up his hands defensively.  "I didn't say there was, Kim.  I'm just trying to say that maybe what's wrong with you is causing these dreams." 

Kim thought about that.  "You could be right, Ron.  They don't call them fever dreams for nothing." 

"See, KP?  It isn't as bad as it looks.  Now, why don't we go to my place and watch campy horror movies?" 

Kim laughed at the suggestion.  "Only if you don't watch any that star people who look like me." 

"It's a deal." 

Grinning to each other, they stood and left Bueno Nacho, Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder. 

"You know, I think my day's brightening up already," Kim said as the walked along the sidewalk. 

"That's niiiiiiiiiiiice!" Ron screamed as a hold opened up in the sidewalk and swallowed them both before resealing. 

It only took a moment for the pair to reach the end of their ride: Global Justice, with Dr. Director awaiting them. 

"Again?" Ron complained.  "Come on, Doc!  That's twice in the same week!" 

"Sorry, but we just obtained something Ms. Possible should see at once," the woman replied.  "She should find it extremely interesting." 

With that, Betty turned around and led them to the same viewing area as before, nodding at one of her many underlings.  The man entered a few commands, and a video recording began to play on one of the screens.  Kim and Ron immediately recognized the man in the recording as Duff Killigan, the most dangerous golfer in the world. 

"Well, Killigan, start talking!" Dr. Drakken's vice snapped off-camera.  "I want to blackmail Kim Possible as soon as…uh, possible!" 

"What, couldn't say 'as soon as I can'?" Shego's voice taunted, also off-camera. 

"Silence, Shego!" Drakken snapped.  "I'll have no cheek from you, not when I have Kim Possible's greatest secret in my clutches!" 

"Och, man, just let me get on with it, all right?" Killigan asked irritably. 

"Sorry.  Go ahead." 

"Well, it's a wee bit embarrassing, but I met Kim Possible's mom ages ago, when she was just another lass in Scotland and—" 

"Hurry up already!" Drakken barked, clearly impatient.  "Get to the juicy part!" 

"Oy, stop rushing me!" Killigan snapped indignantly.  "I'll get to the part where I slept with her soon enough, so keep your kilt on!" 

Betty chose then to stop the record, and turned to shocked-silent pair of teens. 

"I'm sure you can tell why we're going to ask for a sample of your DNA now, Kim," the woman said. 

"Duff Killigan, your dad?" Ron gaped.  "Gross!" 

"I think I'm going to vomit," Kim said, looking rather unnerved by the recording. 

"You can do that right after we get a fresh sample of DNA from you," Betty said. 

"You're not gonna make her pee in a cup, are you?" Ron asked. 

"No, we can make do with a strand of hair." 

Eager to leave, Kim yanked out a few strands and handed them over to a scientist.  "There.  Can we go now?" 

"Certainly."  Betty nodded, and the teens were unceremoniously tossed back into the transport tubes and hurtled up onto the sidewalk, the hole sealing up as though it had never been there. 

"Okay, we are definitely going to wear blindfolds the next time we go there, because Rufus and I _never_ want to _see that again_!" Ron exclaimed.  "That was _sick_ and _wrong_!" 

"Shut up, Ron," Kim said irritably.  "You're not the one who's now supposedly related to Killigan." 

"Keyword being supposedly!" Ron pointed out.  "If we compare DNA samples, we can find out if you're the second most dangerous golfer in the world or not!"  At Kim's glare, he asked, "What?" 

"Ron, you don't seriously believe that I could be related to Killigan, do you?" 

"No, no, I was making a joke." 

"A lame joke.  Come on.  If we're going to get results ourselves, we need to get to Wade's house." 

/

"Come on, Kimmy!" Adrena-Lynn crowed.  "You'll have to do better than that!  I haven't even broken a sweat!" 

Kim was becoming rather annoyed at the pretender's taunts, and wanted the fight to be over, but as long as Lynn continued to dodge her attacks, the match would go on. 

"How do you expect to land a decent hit when you move like an old lady?" Lynn asked. 

"This coming from someone who never threw a real punch in her life," Kim retorted, earning a glare from Lynn.  "You're going back to prison!" 

"Not this time, honey!" Lynn cackled. 

Frowning, Kim dashed in, throwing a punch—only to have Lynn grab it and flip her over a shoulder.  With an "Oof!" the teen smacked onto her back on the sidewalk, feeling her ire rising. 

"Kim!" Ron said.  "Hang on a sec!  I'm coming!" 

"Oh, no you aren't!" Lynn sneered.  She slipped an arm around Ron's throat, squeezing tightly until he couldn't breathe.  "Better hurry it up, Kimmy, or he's going to run out of air!" 

Kim's eyes went wide, and before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed and absorbed the street lamp next to her.  With a simple, easy application of her now greatly enhanced strength, she bent the pole, and the light smashed onto Lynn's heading, knocking her out cold. 

As the pretender crumpled to the pavement, Ron gaped at Kim.  "How did you do that?" 

Kim blinked.  "What?  All I did was knock her out." 

"No, no, I mean the whole thing, with the metal, where you, you know, did the metal-thingy transformation and save the person who was in trouble, you know, that thing?" 

Kim stared at her friend.  "I don't think I caught anything other than static when you were talking." 

Ron jabbed a finger at her.  "You turned into, like, some kind of robot." 

"So what, I'm one of Drakken's Bebe bots now?" 

"No, you turned into metal.  You definitely did the metal turning thing!" 

"Uh-huh, yeah!" Rufus said, nodding in agreement. 

"Kim, is there something wrong with you?" 

She didn't answer, but looked at her hands for a long moment.  They had already turned back to normal, and she was left with only questions. 

"What's happening to me, Ron?" 

/

"Kim!  Ron!  What are you two doing here?" Wade gasped. 

"So you really do live here!" Ron said.  "I was thinking you were a hologram." 

"Yeah, me too," Kim said, not sounding very ecstatic at finally meeting Wade. 

"How did you guys get into my house without me knowing?" Wade asked. 

Ron shrugged.  "I don't know.  Did you check your cameras?" 

"Yes.  Hold it, let me rotate them."  Wade had his cameras pan, but noticed that the picture never changed.  "Mom!  What's up with my cameras?" 

"I fixed photos in front of them so that you wouldn't sneak a look at your birthday presents, dear!" the woman hollered back from downstairs. 

Wade sighed.  "Every year, she outthinks me.  Well, what can I do for you two, now that you know I'm real?" 

"Well, Kim's been making like a Power Ranger and morphing—" Ron began. 

"Morphing?  What kind of morphing?" 

"Come on, Kim, show the man!" Ron said encouragingly. 

"Show me what?" Wade asked. 

"Kim can morph!" Ron said, getting rather excited. 

"Ron, calm down," Kim said.  "It's no big, and I'm really not happy about it." 

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Wade asked. 

Kim sighed.  "During that last mission against Drakken, when Shego pumped that stuff into me, I think it did something to my genetic makeup." 

"Did something how?" Wade asked suspiciously.

"Whenever I touch something, I mimic it." 

"What do you mean, mimic it?  You mean turn flat as a wall or something?" 

Kim shook her head.  "No, like this.  Watch." 

Steeling herself in case something went wrong, Kim placed her hand on Wade's desk…and heard him gasp as her entire forearm took on the semblance of the desk.  For effect, as with Monique, Kim flexed her arm and fingers. 

"Holy moley," Wade gaped.  He gently poked her forearm, perhaps trying to figure out if it was a trick.  "This is real." 

"I know.  I still feel fine, though." 

"Weird." 

"So, Wade, you know what's wrong?" Ron asked hopefully. 

"Not specifically, but I have some ideas."  Turning back to his computer, the genius entered a few commands.  "Okay, Kim, grab something small and put your hand on my scanner.  Oh, and concentrate on staying flesh and blood." 

Kim did so, holding a pencil in her hand and placing on Wade's scanner.  The boy entered a command, and the machine lit up, signaling it was ready. 

"Now, concentrate on mimicking the pencil," Wade instructed, and Kim obeyed.  "Oh my God." 

"Whoa," Ron and Rufus said in unison, watching the results on the computer screen. 

"What?" Kim asked.  "What is it?" 

"Kim," Wade said, sounding astonished, "from the data I'm getting, it seems you're entire genetic makeup, right down to the molecular level, has been drastically changed!" 

"In English?" Ron asked. 

"Basically, Kim can absorb the molecular structures of anything she touches," Wade explained.  "At least, that's _my_ theory.  What is proven is that she absorbs and mimics the molecular structures of inanimate objects—" 

"And animate," Kim added.  "I kinda turned into Bonnie, remember?" 

"Oh yeah, you did," Ron recalled. 

"Getting back to what I was saying," Wade said.  "Kim can potentially absorb anything: Plant, animal, mineral, solid or nonsolid, and even some forms of energy."  He sighed.  "The only drawback, it seems, is that Kim has to continually absorb something in order to survive, or she'll die." 

"Well, that sucks," Ron said. 

"Tell me about it," Kim agreed glumly. 

"Wait, you said _anything_?" Ron asked, looking fearful.  "Even nacos?" 

"I guess." 

"Relax, Ron," Kim said.  "I'm not about to go destroy your life or something." 

The boy in question suddenly brightened.  "Hey, I just had the perfect idea!" 

"What?" Wade asked. 

"Kim, you aren't going to believe this, but I've figured out a way for you to become the greatest hero in the world!"  

"What is it, Ron?" Kim asked. 

"Now, you'll have to update Kim's Web site, but that shouldn't be too hard," the blond continued, seeming not to have heard his best friend. 

"Ron, out with it!" Kim snapped. 

He held up his hands.  "Easy, KP.  My idea is this: Since you have changed, you are now somebody else. 

"You are now somebody cooler, better, _greater_ than the mere Kim Possible you used to be." 

"Uh-huh, yeah," Rufus agreed. 

"Then who am I?" Kim asked. 

Throwing his arms out dramatically, Ron said, "From this day forth, the heroine Kim Possible is no more. 

"She will now be known by her _super_heroine name—the Absorbing Girl!" 

/

/

AUTHOR: A little silly, I know, but I'm tired and want to watch _South Park_ badly. 

READ N REVIEW! 


End file.
